


Lets Dance While The Moon Rises

by JoeyWritesDumbShit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Maybe angst, Omega Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyWritesDumbShit/pseuds/JoeyWritesDumbShit
Summary: A bunch of Klance Oneshots that I randomly come up with when I'm supposed to be doing work, can range from G rated content, to Explicit content, so please read what I decide to rate it-----------------Last Updated: 2/23/2021
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Lets Dance While The Moon Rises

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever thing I've written on AO3, so please don't expect some glorious writing, and I just write for fun, so updates are going to be wonky, until I can fix myself a schedule. If there is people who actually are reading my work, I also take any suggestions! So if you have an idea, just tell me, and I'll see what I can work with it.

**(Rate: M/E)**  
  
It wasn't the first time Lance had pushed at Keith's buttons. He found it amusing when Keith would bare his teeth, as if he could scare an Alpha. But this time Lance probably should've kept his mouth shut.

It happened just this morning when Keith and Lance were sitting on the couch in the castle's lounge area. They just had a team meeting with everyone, but were left in the room shortly after it ended. Pidge did stay in the room a little longer than anyone else, as they eyed Lance and Keith, while typing on their computer. But they left soon after, heading towards the kitchen.

Lance took this chance to mess with Keith a little bit, since that's probably become a hobby by now. He moved closer to where Keith was seating, as Keith eyed him suspiciously.

"Do you know what I've noticed Mullet?" Lance said, resting both arms on the higher floor. Keith just rolled his eyes and moved away, already seeming annoyed of Lance, who just continued with his statement. "How Alphas are always tops", with that Keith just looked at him with a confused expression.

"And why are you bringing this up?" Keith asked, raising an eyebrow, even though he knew he'd get some dumb response. Lance smirked, he knew Keith would ask that, and he had planned out an answer.

"So, what would happen if a Beta, no wait even better, an _Omega_ topped an Alpha? Would there be consequences, or not?" Lance asked, making it seem like a general question. Keith just stared at him blankly, as if he were processing what Lance had just said. It took him a moment before he answered.

"Wouldn't that be considered taboo? Going against your secondary gender" Keith stated, leaning over and placing his elbows on his legs. Lance knew that meant that he got Keith interested, and there's no turning back now.

"That's why I'm asking if there'd be consequences" Lance said, crossing his legs slightly, "Like, would mother earth curse us? Or would our secondary gender take over and prevent it?" Keith seemed surprised by the statement, he didn't know that Lance could actually reason properly like that, which made him think about how serious Lance must be about this.

Lance just continued with his statement, getting to the teasing part just to throw Keith off. "I feel like Omega's would back down admittedly, since they're weak and all", he said, smirking at Keith. Keith's face automatically went back to annoyed as he caught on.

"Very funny" Keith said sarcastically, sitting back on his seat. He crossed his arms and sighed. What did he expect from Lance?

"No, I'm serious, I feel like an Omega would back down" Lance said quickly, "Their whole secondary gender purpose is for reproduction".

That comment seemed to piss of Keith, making him flinch a little, before sharing his opinion. "First off, not all Omegas are fertile, and second, Alphas would back down the moment you try to top, they would get all defensive and growl at you"

"Would not!" Lance stated quickly, "Omegas would get all submissive before they could do anything!". With that Lance stood up, followed by Keith doing the same.

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Then why don't we bet on it?!" Keith said, defensively moving forward.

"Fine!" Lance said, moving forward as well

"Fine. 11:30 pm tonight. My room. Don't be late."

And with that Keith stormed off and out of the room. Lance stood there for a second, he didn't realize what he's just done until a few minutes after Keith left.

_______________________________________________________

  
So here Lance was, 11:28pm, in front of Keith's door, wondering on if he should knock or not. He had made up a plan to go in, say something to distract Keith, apologize and admit defeat and then leave. Keith will probably forget what they were going to do and would be left confused. Great, awesome plan. Lance looked at the clock in the hallway, it just turned 11:30pm. Ok, knock, get in, get out.

But just as Lance was about to knock, the doors suddenly slid open and he was pulled in. He stumbled forwards, trying not to fall, as he heard the doors close and lock. Once he was steady, he looked over at the door, where Keith was standing, back pressed against it, with a stubborn look on his face.

Ok, maybe Lance needed a plan B.

"H-hey Keith, how's your day been?" Lance said, stepping back slightly. Keith ignored him and slowly walked towards him. Maybe Lance could just slip past, and leave. Yeah, just walk past and leave.

He hesitated in his steps, and tried to go around Keith, but was pulled to the side by his arm before he could even take a step past him. Lance stumbled once again, but steadied himself faster this time. Keith was in front of him and wasn't about to backdown. Lance took a mental note to never provoke Keith too much ever again.

"Keith, buddy, we can talk this out" Lance said, putting his hands up, and stepping back, his leg hitting the bed connected to the wall. No way out, as Keith walked forwards, almost pressing their bodies together. He took one of Lance's wrists and push Lance down onto the mattress (or whatever this bed was made out of), and pinned that wrist next to Lance's head. Keith's face moved to the sent gland on Lance's neck, and Lance growled in response.

Ok, maybe Keith was right about the Alpha thing. But that didn't worry Lance right now, what did worry him was how Keith had pressed his whole body against him, along with grabbing and pinning his other wrist. Lance squirmed for a second, but froze when he felt teeth graze his neck. Was Keith going to mark him?! No, that's not possible without sexual pleasure on both ends. Maybes he's just teasing, and isn't going to bit him.

Keith grazed his teeth over Lance's neck again, but lower and away from his scent gland. He bit down, making Lance gasp in surprise. That most definitely hurt. But in a good way? Lance didn't know. His right wrist got released and he felt a hand slid under his back, resting on just above his tailbone.

"Handsy now are we?" Lance joked, hoping to lighten the now forming sexual tension.

"Shut it McClain" Keith said, before kissing Lance's neck. Lance did infact that, feeling Keith's gentle kisses going up and down his neck. It felt nice, but Lance wasn't going to admit to that. His other wrist was released, and this hand moved to under Lance's shirt. The hand caressed his abdomen, then his chest.

Lance made a very small surprised noise when he felt the other hand move lower down. He tried to move away, which resulted in him grinding up on Keith. Keith suppressed a moan, letting only a small sound escape his lips instead. Lance smirked at that, and grinded up again. A small moan came from Keith now, and Lance could practically feel the submission.

Keith removed himself from Lance, and pushed down on his abdomen, to prevent him from moving his hips upward. Lance huffed in response and laid there as Keith moved back to take off his shirt. Keith then tugged on Lance's shirt, nonverbally asking if he could take it off. Lance hummed in approval, and Keith quickly took off his shirt.

Keith then hesitantly tugged at Lance's pants. He didn't get the memo though, as he stared at the raven haired, so Keith just sighed and slipped off the pants. When the pants were off, Keith made a satisfied purr from the back of his throat. _That's new_.

Now that Lance had more skin exposed, and untouched, Keith decided to let his body move on its own, just for a little bit. He started kissing Lance's collarbone and chest, making sure not to make any marks. He trailed of the kisses down, with Lance's pleading eyes watching, and stop just at the waistband of Lance's boxers.

He wasn't going to take them off just yet, so he moved away slightly, and gently parted Lance's legs. Lance had to admit though, he _may_ have gotten turned on when Keith's hands were moving on his body earlier, but that didn't mean he _wasn't_ embarrassed when Keith spread his legs. He had covered his face with his hands infact, not even wanting to look at Keith now.

Keith just smiled, and moved his head down to Lance's partially exposed thigh. He placed a gentle kiss right where the boxers stopped, and kissed all around Lance's thigh. Lance peeked through his fingers to watch what Keith was doing.

Right when Lance had looked, Keith had decided now would be a good time to leave a mark. Just a simple hickey, that made Lance's leg flinch at the feeling. Keith left another one just a few inches away from the first one, and then another, and another.

Keith moved away after he had placed the fourth one, completely satisfied with his work. He looked up at Lance, who had one of his hands over his mouth, with the other resting on his chest now. Keith then moved up to Lance's level, and gently moved Lance's hand away from his mouth.

Lance laid still, expecting to be kissed, but Keith just seemed to stare at him, like he was searching for something on Lance's face. Lance didn't like that, it was like Keith was teasing him. He made a sound of annoyance, and moved his head closer, to which Keith instantly moved away.

"No kissing" He said, slightly looking away. "What? Why?" Lance asked, shifting on the bed, to try and get more comfortable. "Just— too intense" Keith hesitantly responded.

"Too intense? Keith, do you not know what we're about to do?" Lance said, pushing his body up to rest on his elbows. Keith shifted slightly as he struggled to decide what to say. "My Omega can't take kisses" he said, making Lance think about what he _really_ was trying to say. It only took a few moments before Lance understood.

"So you mean, if we kiss, your 'Omega' will react to it. In a submissive way?" Lance asked, just to make sure he was getting the memo correctly. Keith nodded in response, not wanting to respond verbally. Lance smirked and sat up, leveling with Keith.

"But what if I were to..." Lance said, trailing off on purpose, as he went to rest his hand on Keith's thigh. "Lance." Keith said in a warning tone, and Lance moved the slightest bit closer. Keith moved away, putting his hands behind him to support his weight. "Come on, just one little kiss?" Lance asked, placing his other hand to rest Keith's jawline. "Lance that's not what we're doing" Keith said, placing a hand to Lance's chest to stop him from moving closer.

"It can be what we're doing" Lance replied, smirking again while Keith gave him a stern look. "I'm being serious Lance, lay back down, you’re ruining the mood" Keith said, slightly pushing Lance down, but not enough for him to have his back pressed against the bed. Lance just moved back up stubbornly, "I'm not going to until you let me kiss you".

Keith sighed and let his hand slid down Lance's chest, to rest onto his abdomen. "Only one" He said, moving backwards slightly. Lance mentally cheered in victory as he moved closer Keith, not getting pushed away this time. He moved close enough to feel Keith's breath against his lips, while Keith just closed his eyes.

Lance could be a tease, and make Keith wait for the kiss, but Lance himself would get impatient by that. So he just didn't think about it, and moved forward, until his lips connected with Keith's. Keith's lips were softer than you'd think they'd be, maybe just an Omega aspect. The kiss wasn't anything rushed, it was slow and sweet, almost seeming as if there wasn’t even sexual tension at all.

Keith was the one to pull away, too soon at that, as he whipped his lips from the kiss, which highly disappointed Lance in a way. But before Lance could do or say anything, he was pushed back down onto the bed fully, his head hitting a pillow he didn't even know was there, and Keith slid back down in-between his legs. He could tell that Keith was trying to bring back the mood, after it had been partially broken.

Keith kissed from where he placed his hickeys, onto the fabric this time. He trailed his kisses to the bulge in Lance's boxers, to which Lance completely forgot about. Teasing wasn't really Keith's thing, but it could slide this one time. He pulled at the waistband and looked back at Lance, to make sure it was ok. Lance just quickly nodded.

Keith didn't even think twice before quickly taking off the last piece of clothing. He could admit, he was a little eager, and had been thinking about this the whole time today ever since their little argument that morning. Once they were off, he moved back up to level with Lance, and he reached under the pillow Lance had his head resting on. He pulled out a bottle of lube, that he conveniently got at the space mall after the store owner insisted that he'd buy it (for some unknown reason). He obviously hasn't used it yet, cause he didn't need to, but Lance for sure seemed surprised when he had grabbed it.

"You just have that laying under your pillow?" he said, but Keith just ignored him. He grabbed Lance's arm, and dabbed some of the liquid onto his wrist, to make sure his skin wasn't allergic. Lance's wrist was completely fine, so Keith poured some on his hand, and moved Lance's leg with his other. Lance couldn't slick, cause he was an Alpha, so he had to prepare him himself, which could really hurt Lance if Keith did it the wrong way, so he just had to go slow.

He moved his hand to position it on Lance's hole, to which Lance jerked up and away from the touch. Keith looked at him, and Lance mouthed a 'sorry', as he tried to relax. Keith moved his hand back again, and Lance stayed put this time, which made things easier for the both of them. Keith very slowly pushed his pointer finger in, and Lance's arm wrapped around his back and he growled instantly, jerking away.

"Stop being a baby" Keith said, pushing the finger back in, but still slow, as he didn't want to hurt Lance. Lance only lowly growled in response, and dug his nails into Keith's back. It did hurt for Lance, cause obviously, he's never really done this. But he wasn't just about to tell Keith that it hurt, cause he knew that the pain will eventually go away, and he doesn't want to worry him.

Once Keith thought it was ok, he put another finger in and moved them slowly, scissoring slightly. He knew what he was doing, cause this was basic sex ed, that was taught in school, cause slicking didn't always prepare all the way, and you obviously don't want to hurt your mate. Not that Keith is implying that Lance was his mate, not at all.

On the other hand, pain started to go away for Lance, but not all the way yet. It was feeling way better than he thought it would, and it slightly surprised him. It felt good, and he wanted to tell Keith that, but he couldn't find any words, so he just simply made satisfied sound, hoping that Keith heard it. Keith did hear it infact, and took that as a sign to go a little faster, just to speed up the process.

Almost all the pain faded away, and Lance was starting to feel the pleasure. He didn't notice, but he was making very little sounds, which Keith instantly fell in love with. It was around this time when Lance let his hand slid down Keith's back. Maybe just to tease, he slid his hands into Keith surprising loose pants and underwear. He moved his hand low enough to feel, _liquid_? _Was Keith slicking?!_

" _Don't_ touch me" Keith snapped, grabbing Lance arm with his free hand and moving it away. Lance huffed in response, and resting his arm where it originally was, on Keith's back. Keith put in a third finger, just to make sure Lance was prepared, to which Lance made the cutest sound that Keith has ever heard.

He took a few more minutes of preparation, before he pulled out his fingers, hearing a faint whine from Lance. Keith went to take off the rest of his clothing, and then poured some lube onto himself, and positioned to Lance's hole. He looked up at Lance, who was watching eagerly.

"Are you ready?" Keith asked, still wanting to make sure Lance was ok every step of the way. Lance nodded slightly, moving his arms to wrap around Keith's neck. Keith took a deep breath, and tried to enter Lance slowly, as Lance took a shaky breath in response. Keith was overwhelmed with the feeling around him, and accidently bottomed out, which made Lance quickly gasp and whine.

"Sorry!" Keith said quickly, making sure not to move anymore, to make sure Lance was ok. "No no, it's fine, keep going" Lance said right after. Keith took a second just to make sure, before slowly moving. It felt so good, and he could tell Lance thought so too with the faint sounds he was making.

Is this how Omegas felt? Cause this felt _amazing_. Yeah, Lance touches himself every once in a while, but not in this god amazing way. Maybe he should start to, but he knew that it wouldn’t feel the same as now.

Lance knew Keith was going slow to try and not hurt him, but it was starting to get painfully slow. He pulled Keith lower with his arms and tried to move faster himself, which was hard enough since he was laying down. But Keith just ignored him, and continued at his pace.

For someone who doesn’t tease at all, he’s been really teasing Lance today. Even though the teasing at the moment was sexually frustrating on both ends. It’s like roles were reversed, secondary gender and actions wise.

Lance tried to move again, for only Keith to ignore him again. He growled in frustration, and tried to push Keith off of him. “Calm down, your going to hurt yourself” Keith said sternly, but Lance pretended not to listen.

“Move faster!” Lance spat, using his Alpha tone on Keith unintentionally. Keith bottom out again, only noticing what’s he’s down after he’s already done it. “ _Do not,_ use your Alpha tone on me” Keith said, growling in his voice. “Well I’m sorry for being sexually frustrated about you going as slow as a _snail_ ” Lance snapped back, pushing Keith away again.

“You need to fucking _calm down_ ” Keith said, completely stopping now, “Just cause you’re an Alpha doesn’t mean you can boss be around, you have to remember _I’m_ the one fucking you, so shut the hell up and stop trying to hurt yourself.” Lance growled again at the statement, and dug his nails into Keith’s shoulders.

“Fuck me harder or I will do it _myself_ ’’ Lance said, digging his nails in Keith’s shoulders enough to make marks. Keith growled once more, but decided to start moving, and faster this time, doing what Lance told him to do, as long as it got rid of this tension, that unknowingly bothered him a lot. Lance seemed to calm down, and he relaxed, the tension almost vanishing completely.

Lance didn’t know why he became so demanding, but that didn’t matter now, as all he could think about was the pleasure he was experiencing at this very moment as Keith was now thrusting into him. He could argue with him later, for now though, he just had to enjoy the moment.

The pleasure seemed more overwhelming then it did earlier for Keith, making him loose the slightest bit of control, and speeding up more. He got a positive response from Lance, as the sounds he was making increased in volume. He liked how this was going, but the pressure starting to build up in his stomach was ruining his mood slightly.

He just had to wait a little longer. He wanted Lance to finish first, just so he didn’t abruptly stop if he finished too early. He moved at a faster pace, and Lance shifted to put his head into Keith’s pillow, to suppress his moans.

It wasn’t long before Lance eventually felt pressure in his stomach to, and he moved his head out of the pillow momentarily. “Go f-faster” he said quickly, wanting make sure he felt full pleasure when things ended. Keith listened, and thrusted as fast (and hard) as his body would let him.

The pressure built up quickly and Lance was starting to squirm. He was starting to feel on edge, and he had to tell Keith before it was to late to. “K-Keith I don’t think— I can last much longer” he said in-between his quick breaths. Keith’s breathing was the same as he spoke, “It’s ok Lance, just come for me, come for your Omega”

Lance barley heard the last part as his body filled with overwhelming pleasure, making his back arch. Keith finished almost admittedly after, thrusting a few more times through his orgasm. It took awhile to come down from their high.

Keith sighed and pulled out, the movement making both Lance and his own breath hitch. He collapsed next to Lance, and tried to calm his breathing. Lance shifted slightly, as he tried to calm his breath as well. They didn’t even have to talk to each other to agree that they could clean up later.

They both peacefully fell asleep moments after. Nothing had really happened, so they were sure that no consequences came from this. Maybe just some mood swings during it, but other than that, it was proven that nothing infact was wrong with going against your secondary gender.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment any suggestions! <3


End file.
